particracyfandomcom-20200215-history
Telamon
The Republic of Telamon is one of three nations on the continent of Macon. It forms the southern "boot" of Macon, and also incorporates the historic island of Migadon. Geography and Climate Telamon is generally cooler than the rest of Terra, being in the northern hemisphere. The urban State of Migadon is an exception, as it enjoys mild temperatures and a temperate climate. In the northern States of Ferene and Lirona, the Lironese Mountain Range cuts the nation off from Hutori, its only physical neighbor. The State of Sevescia benefits from the Yutori Delta, which floods every spring and replenishes Sevescian farms. The State of Antepec is heavily forested, and provides Telamon with a thriving lumber industry. Telamon's two main rivers, the Tyr and the Amon, descend from the Lironese Mountain Range, and join together to form the Yutori Delta. The People Telamon's people are some of the oldest and proudest in all of Terra. Native Telamonians can trace their history back to the first immigrants to Migadon, the ancient tribe of the Tela, who are thought to have emigrated from the southern continent of Seleya. The language of the Tela, known appropriately as Telan, or Ancient Telamonese, is not the linguistic ancestor of modern Telamonese, and the two languages are almost completely incomparable, with only a few exceptions. In ancient times, the Tela came into conflict with mainland Makonese as they pushed their way onto the continental mainland from Migadon. However, two thousand years later the two peoples live in peace. Many scholars actually claim that the technologically advanced Tela were in the end assimilated by the Makonese. Notable People There have been many notable figures in Telamon. Some have been important historical figures. Others paved the way for change. * Thorden Raxney * Vojislav Krkljus * Kristian Donson List of Heads of State 2065 Sir Alfred Rex - Corporative Tyrannical Party 2063 Igor Gostokiv - Telamon Communist Party 2062 James Rooney - United Commonwealth Alliance 2059 James Rooney - United Commonwealth Alliance 2057 James Rooney - United Commonwealth Alliance 2055 James Rooney - United Commonwealth Alliance 2053 James Rooney - United Commonwealth Alliance 2051 James Rooney - United Commonwealth Alliance 2047 Irving Rothbard - Libertarian Party 2044 Irving Rothbard - Libertarian Party 2041 Irving Rothbard - Libertarian Party 2038 James Rooney - United Commonwealth Alliance 2036 Cire Uomolilla - Telamon Communist Party List of Heads of Government 2039 United Commonwealth Alliance 2036 Liberal Party of Telamon Politics Telamon is a Republican with a Parliament consisting of 8 parties. The political parties cover the ideological spectrum. Political Parties Election Calendar Elections are held every 2.5 years, at which time 250 seats are contested. Seats are distributed to each State. History Telamon once experienced bloody times. It was a signing member of the Anti-Likatonia Defensive Treaty. More recently it has distanced itself from the world stage. It has practiced its own form of isolationism for close to a century. Thou Telamon enjoys diplomacy with its inner-continental and trans-oceanic neighbors. Recent news Cafiero Affair Category:Nations Category:Telamon Category:Makon